1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plate stretcher comprising two chuck heads that are directed at one another and can be displaced relative to one another, to apply a clamping force directed along a stretching direction, by way of a pressure element that absorbs the clamping force. Likewise, the invention relates to a method for stretching a plate in a plate stretcher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such plate stretchers are known, for example, from DE 10 2007 009 139 B3, from DE 32 04 560 A1, or from DE 20 26 521 A1, and generally have two chuck heads that are directed at one another and can be displaced relative to one another to apply a clamping force directed along a stretching direction. In this regard, they particularly serve for stretching and/or straightening rolled or pressed stretched material. In particular, they serve for stretching and/or straightening metal sheets or plates. In this regard, at least one of the chuck heads can comprise lamellae oriented perpendicular to a clamping plane for the workpieces to be clamped. These lamellae then carry a clamping mouth or some other type of clamping jaws, for example. Likewise, the respective workpieces can be clamped in place in some other way, using the clamping jaws that cause the chuck head to clamp, for example by means of wedges that run at a slant or the like.